


Speculate and test

by Tashilover



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Red vs. Blue, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fushion, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HEY TUCKER!" Epsilon screamed. "ARE YOU THE AVATAR?"</p><p> </p><p>Avatar the last airbender/Red vs. Blue fushion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculate and test

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun.

Only 99.99% of the Project Freelancer files were turned in to the authorities. The final .01 percent Wash burned.

Physcially burned. He had the information on a small, personal drive he secretly kept on his person. When he was able, he went out to the middle of nowhere, placed the drive on a small, flat rock, and set it on fire. Once he was satisfied, he took the burnt plastic remains and buried them.

The only other person who knew of the contents was Carolina.

"Did you look at them?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"There isn't much. The Director was looking for him, but it wasn't his top priority."

"So the Avatar is a him."

Wash sighed. Across the field from where they stood, Caboose and Tucker were working together to contruct a giant water slide. Caboose was trained enough to bend the earth, but he kept miscalculating how high and how steep the slide was suppose to be. It took seven tries before Tucker deemed it good enough, and summoned water from the nearby pond to create the flow.

Off to the side, the Reds was setting up the food table. Grif, the only firebender of Red team, was in charge of the grill. He kept eating the hotdogs as soon as they were cooked, prompting Simmons to yell at him, which prompted Sarge to yell at them both, and then the next thing Wash knew, the grill was sent flying high above before exploding in mid-air.

"It's an educated guess," Wash continued after Tucker put out the flames. "Summarized, the Avatar is most likely male, part of the water tribe, and around thirty years old."

Carolina snorted. "Anyone with half a brain knew that. Was there anything specific? Or was the Director grasping at straws?"

"For the majority of the report, it was all speculation. Rumors. Nothing substantial. But... there was one piece of information that stood out from all the rest."

"Yeah? What was it?"

Now Sarge was chasing Grif around the water slide, declaring he was going to use his earth bending to, 'turn you into an undesirable pancake, which is not an easy thing to do because pancakes are always desirable.'

"Avatar artifacts," Wash said. "Objects the Avatar used, clothes they wore, the weapons they wielded. It was a list of known artifacts, where they were, who owned them. There was also a list of possible artifacts. Like the long sword Avatar Kim supposedly used to take down a pumahog, and what happened to it."

"Okay."

"There was a particular weapon Avatar Juun, the fifth Avatar, used. A sword." Wash took a breath for this next part. "A double sword blade made out of spiritual energy."

Carolina stiffened. "You mean-?"

They both stared at Tucker who was trying to take advantage of the Reds' distraction to steal all the beer. Even in his swimming trunks, the sword hilt stayed clipped to his side, never far from his reach.

"Oh bullshit!" Epsilon materialized into view. "You're- you're crazy if you think Tucker is the _Avatar_!"

"Epsilon," Carolina began.

"C'mon, Carolina, you can't buy into this! I've been with Tucker for YEARS. He can only bend water! And he's not very good at it."

"That's because Tucker's never had the proper training!" Wash said. "And you can't deny the sword is a big clue. He's the only one who can use it! He's the most spiritual of the group-"

"Fucking a spirit doesn't make him spiritual, that makes him kinky."

"Then what about the other clues? Do you think it was just coincidential he got stuck in a canyon with a earth bender, a fire bender, a chi master, and an air bender?"

"Alpha wasn't a bender. Neither was Donut. And what about Flowers? Oh, I'm sorry- _Agent Florida_? He was a water bender and he certainly wasn't chomping at the bit to teach Tucker blood bending!"

"He has a point," Carolina said. "Wash, don't get me wrong. I like Tucker. But... the Avatar? Really?"

Wash threw up his hands. "Fine, fine, doubt me, but we should at least test him. Just to be sure-"

"HEY TUCKER!" Epsilon screamed. "ARE YOU THE AVATAR?"

Tucker was in the middle of running away from Sarge and Caboose. He halted in his tracks and said, "WHAT-?" before getting tackled by both of them.

Epsilon turned back to Wash. "See? Not the Avatar."

"Goddamn it," Wash groaned.


End file.
